Mazmorra Rescue
Mazmorra Rescue is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker(s): "Mira's uncle, Lanza Morales, may be detained in a secret prison. Investigate the prison and save Lanza - if he's alive." Mira begins to bug Rico about raiding La Mazmorra and rescuing Lanza as early as the end of The Illapa Project. That's the point where the storyline splits, allowing the player to either go here, or to the César's Theory and tornado missions, or Agency Distress Beacon and lightning missions. Walkthrough The mission trigger is at a small outpost in the desert. Notice that there are 3 even smaller outposts around the central one. It's strongly advised to clear those out first, before going to the middle. All areas have soldiers with sniper rifles and RPGs. The mission is triggered when Rico approaches the middle area. He mentions to Mira that it's a small outpost, but there's an elevator. Use the computer next to the elevator. This starts a counter of 2 minutes. The elevator can only be used if all 3 guard posts allow it. This means that the outer 3 positions must be visited quickly. Use the grappler/parachute/wingsuit, or the helicopter from the middle guard post. Use the elevator to get down to the prison. The first area is a short corridor with many obstacles. Several Black Hand soldiers are taking cover around here. The tunnel leads to a room with a smaller room inside it. This smaller room has an automated MG turret on it. Inside this room are several computers. Rico finds out that Lanza is being held in cell C-4 and opens a door leading to the next area. Arriving at the next area, Rico is impressed with the size of the prison. There's a big shaft that has 4 floors. There are cells along the walls of each octagonal floor. Some of the floors have large doorways leading to neigbouring large shafts. There are a total of 6 shafts, marked as A, B and C. The shafts are connected to each-other in way so confusing that it's very disorienting to try to make sense of them. There are many Black Hand soldiers standing near the cells and in the short hallways connecting the shafts. Some of these hallways also have automated MG turrets in their ceilings. These turrets can easily be eliminated with small arms fire. At least two of the short hallways also have "titan" soldiers, so have heavy bodyarmor. They can be eliminated with either explosive weapons, or by firing a whole magazine of assault rifle ammunition into their face. The player has to occasionally grapple to higher and lower floors to get to the correct next hallway and this can get disorienting when also fighting enemies in multiple directions. Keep an eye on the mission objective marker (the blue triangle) to see if you're on the correct floor and which general direction to go to next. Eventually Rico reaches an area with two different bigger cells. One of them is empty and the other is Lanza's cell, which has unusually much furniture, a computer, a TV, cabinets, trash cans, ... The button that opens the cell is on the right side of the cell and so close that it would be possible to press it from inside the cell. This triggers a cut-scene. Rico enters the cell and calls for Lanza. Lanza is a big elderly Hispanic man. He was hiding behind some furniture. Rico informs him that this is a prison break and that he's being rescued. Lanza tries to grab his computer, saying that he can't leave his work, but Rico stops him, saying that they'll be back for it. Lanza takes one more look at an old family photograph and then they leave. The player is in control of Rico again and Lanza has a health bar above him. The Black Hand HQ is heard calling and demanding that Lanza not be allowed to escape. Judging by the voice, it's Gabriela Morales, although it is not identified who is behind the intercom. Lanza does not run into danger and stops if there's trouble. Even if the prison was previously cleared, there are now many enemy soldiers all over the prison again. There's no time limit, so it should be simple enough to snipe some headshots. Lanza asks why he's being rescued and Rico informs him that there's a revolution sweeping across Solís and that they believe he would be useful to the cause. On the way out they get to a doorway that is being blocked by a large vent. Lanza notes that the Black Hand have quite brilliantly activated the ventilation system. The way to pass this is to grapple down the shaft and enter the neighbouring shaft on another floor. Then get to this tunnel on the other side. There's a large electrical breaker above the tunnel entrance. The horizontal yellow bar can be grappled up to shot down the vent. Going down to see Lanza, the tunnel is now empty, so the vent has just vanished. This same process has to be repeated one more time. Then eventually they reach a room with some generators and other equipment. A door in front of them is locked. Lanza looks at a computer and finds that he can open it, but it takes a little time. About 10 Black Hand soldiers will come through the tunnel that Rico and Lanza just arrived from. They will appear in two waves. It's easier to take them out by going near the tunnel entrance, because the enemy will just run into gunfire, but going too far will allow some enemies to spawn near Lanza. Run to the next room as soon as the door opens. There's an elevator. Pressing the elevator button starts the final cut-scene. Rico and Lanza are on the elevator and get away just as the room is filling with Black Hand soldiers. On their way up, Rico introduces himself and Lanza says that Miguel Rodriguez was a good man. Rico mentions that he has heard otherwise. At ground level Lanza meets Mira. Mira calls Lanza something like Tío and Lanza calls Mira "Pequeña". Lanza asks how he can repay for his rescue and Rico says to help him destroy Project Illapa and Oscar Espinosa. Mira and Lanza drive away, leaving Rico there. The location is now controlled by the Army of Chaos. Trivia *There's a minor glitch with the mission trigger on the PC version of the game. The mission can have 2 mission markers on the map. They both have the same introduction text and the mission starts normally, so it doesn't really change anything. *The octagonal shaft areas of the prison are vaguely similar to the El Grande Fort, but the El Grande is not a single large room. *All cells are open towards the middle of the shafts, but there are no observations posts in the middle to make use of this arrangement as a panopticon. Instead the middle of each shaft has a big vertical pipe. *This is by far the most disorienting mission in the Just Cause game series so far. The shafts are marked as A, B and C, to give the impression that there's only 3 and the way that they're connected to each-other is as confusing as possible to disorient the player. Exploring the base from under the map has revealed that there are actually 6 shafts and it's impossible to make sense of them from the inside, because one shaft may have a giant closed door on one wall, but the corresponding wall on a neighbouring shaft can have cells at that spot. *The cell number is possibly a reference to C4 explosives. See Triggered Explosive. *Rico must have the greatest communication equipment in the world to be able to communicate with Mira from down here. Above ground all car radios have difficulty in the road tunnels, but the prison is much deeper and has thick concrete walls. *Rico is being told about this mission as early back as after The Illapa Project, but it's impossible to actually do the mission then, because this mission is locked away behind at least 10 regions. *This Region Strike could be unique in that it's the only one of its kind. Gallery Mazmorra Rescue (room with computers).png|Room with computers. Mazmorra Rescue (inside the room with computers).png|Inside the room with computers. Mazmorra Rescue (looking down at the first shaft).png|Looking down at the first shaft. Mazmorra Rescue (looking up the first shaft).png|Looking up the first shaft. Mazmorra Rescue (Lanzas cell).png|Lanzas cell. Mazmorra Rescue (Lanza Morales).png|Lanza Morales. Mazmorra Rescue (BH HQ calls, right outside Lanzas cell).png|BH HQ calls, right outside Lanzas cell. Mazmorra Rescue (big brilliant ventilation system).png|Big brilliant ventilation system. Mazmorra Rescue (on the way to the breaker for the second vent).png|On the way to the breaker for the second vent. Mazmorra Rescue (the elevator door is locked).png|The elevator door is locked. Mazmorra Rescue (enemy runs right into fire).png|Enemy runs right into fire. Mazmorra Rescue (destroy Illapa and Oscar).png|Rico wants to destroy Project Illapa and Oscar Espinosa. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions